


When the Whiteness of the Moon Darkens

by rhye



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-01
Updated: 2011-11-01
Packaged: 2017-10-25 18:15:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/273282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhye/pseuds/rhye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius cares for Remus the morning after the full.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When the Whiteness of the Moon Darkens

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blue_icy_rose](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=blue_icy_rose).



Sirius carefully folded the blanket around Remus's shoulders. He'd been careful; he'd cast a warming charm on it, but not too hot. He knew exactly the temperature Remus preferred. It had taken him time to perfect it, and even Remus had thought it a waste, but in the moments after the setting of the Full Moon, when Remus curled into the blanket and into Sirius's arms, Sirius didn't think anything he had done for Remus could possibly be a waste. Remus slipped off to sleep, and Sirius watched him leave for that nightmare-less dream-land as the Sun slipped up over the Eastern horizon. Soon, they would rejoin the world, the bustle of classes and the homework deadlines, but in this moment between Moonset and Sunrise, time stood still and it was only them.


End file.
